Every Day
by OmicronFayt
Summary: 4part story based on a short poem I wrote. Chapter 5 is just the poem. Onesided NaruIno, onesided NaruSaku. There will be a sequel I'm already writing it. Ino's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Every day.  
Disclaimer - I own nothing Summary- 4 part story to a 4 verse poem I made. Ino's POV of their academy days.

Chapter 1 - The Girl That Gave Him Hope.

Here he is again, just on time.

"Hey, Ino."

"Naruto, hi . . ..the usual?"

"Please."

4 years ago.  
Thats when this started.  
It was the day before I met Sakura - the day before I changed her life, changed her from the forehead girl . . .to a popular girl.  
He met her, and she met him.  
They played together, as 6 year olds often do.  
But for them it was different. When I met her she told me she had only got 1 friend. whiskers, the joker, Naruto.  
I told her that there were limits. It was the truth. I was the most popular girl, so I could get away with helping 1 of the misfits.  
I didn't meet Naruto until after I had helped Sakura. A shame really, because I knew that if I helped another, then all I would be doing is taking their place.  
So I told her why I wasn't, couldn't be Naruto's friend. The misfits. Sakura, Naruto . . .and countless others, all alone, all wanting not to be.  
All too scared to make the first move.  
So she ended her friendship with Naruto, just to be popular. The worst part is? I encoraged her.  
She fell for Sasuke. I did too. Then I met him. Naruto, the boy she tossed aside.  
Every single day, he comes into the flower shop. From then till now he has never missed a day.  
Every day he wants the same thing.  
One rose, as red as the blood in his heart, the heart he gives to her every single day.  
Every day she refuses, but he tries again regardless, because she is the girl that gave him hope.

Every day, for the past 4 years.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often he came to me.  
How often he made that request.  
Ever since he met the girl that gave him hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Every day.  
Disclaimer - I own nothing Summary- 4 part story to a 4 verse poem I made. Ino's POV of their academy days.

Chapter 2 - The Guy We All Thought We Wanted.

Here she is, just like usual.

"Beat THAT Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun brought me another rose, whats he ever got for you, eh, Ino-pig?"

"Like I would waste money on somthing as annoying as you."

"AH! Sasuke-kun, theres no need to be ashamed, I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

I never had the heart to tell her, just to look a little to the left.  
Right there, next to Sasuke. Naruto.  
I never could shatter her dreams, by letting her see the truth in his eyes, and I never could break his heart, by having her catch his silent tears. . .  
. . . .only to reject his love for lies.  
She wanted Sasuke, because he the guy we all thought we wanted.

Yet every day, she ignores him.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often she came to me.  
How often she made that statment.  
Ever since she fell for the guy we all thought we wanted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Every day.  
Disclaimer - I own nothing Summary- 4 part story to a 4 verse poem I made. Ino's POV of their academy days.

Chapter 3 - His Hope Was Stole Away

There they are, at the same time again.  
The water of pain he tries to hide, the pain that kills him deep inside.  
The tears of heartbreak, that never heals . . .and has pain I wish he wouldn't feel.  
But every day I saw them, making their silent march.  
Trickling down his face, before his masks in place.  
His hopeful eyes shining falsly.  
I am there every day, and can only watch as once again his hope was stole away.

Still every day I see him cry.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often he looked away.  
How often he shed those tears Ever since his hope was stole away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Every day.  
Disclaimer - I own nothing Summary- 4 part story to a 4 verse poem I made. Ino's POV of their academy days.

Chapter 4 - Took My Breath Away

Here I am, for 1 last time . . .

"Sakura-chaan!"

"GO AWAY NARUTO, your blocking my view of Sasuke."

"S-sakura-chan . . ."

I try to hide the pain I feel, hearing that tone of voice.  
Why can't you call MY name with such love and anticipation?  
Then I remember, you do . . .every single day.  
I tell Sakura about my dreams, of perfect dates and first kisses. . . .but I lie to her as well.  
I say the man with me is Sasuke, She can never know its you.  
Now I'm rivals with her, for a prize I no longer want, when she already has the only prize woth having She already had the only heart worth winning. that firs day I saw those tears, that fell from your own eyes . . I knew what she had . . . .but she's still clueless Naruto-kun . . . .that day I saw you cry . . . ever since that day . . I've been hoping that, one day the rose will be on MY desk . . .hoping that . . .and knowing its not who she thinks.  
When I saw you cry for her . . . .that was the day.  
The day you took my breath away.

But every day, as I pretend.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often he came to me.  
How often I dreamt of him.  
Ever since . . . he took my breath away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Every day.  
Disclaimer - I own nothing Summary- 4 part story to a 4 verse poem I made. Ino's POV of their academy days.

Chapter 5 - Full poem . . .I will do a sequel where Ino confesses to him. Not sure when though . . .Its gonna be called Until Today.

Every day, for the past 4 years.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often he came to me.  
How often he made that request.  
Ever since he met the girl that gave him hope.

Yet every day, she ignores him.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often she came to me.  
How often she made that statment.  
Ever since she fell for the guy we all thought we wanted.

Still every day I see him cry.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often he looked away.  
How often he shed those tears Ever since his hope was stole away.

But every day, as I pretend.  
Every single day.  
Thats how often he came to me.  
How often I dreamt of him.  
Ever since . . . he took my breath away. 


End file.
